


我跟事业你选哪个

by TTW



Category: NCT (Band), 娜俊 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTW/pseuds/TTW
Summary: 娜俊小甜饼
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 5





	我跟事业你选哪个

【娜俊】

【OOC预警】

写文时突如其来的脑洞，一发完

禁止上升真人

罗渽民是个对自己要求异常严格的idol。

尤其是腰伤休息了一年之后，再次回来的罗渽民对自己愈发凶狠，拼命练习补进度不说，每天都在研究怎么才能获得粉丝的爱。

CP营业提上了日程。

罗渽民异常敬业，深情款款，暧昧无限，镜头一开就能撩到无数粉丝。

可这对黄仁俊来说，简直是个甜蜜的负担。

他每天经历着冰火两重天。

镜头前罗渽民撩得他小心脏砰砰直跳，镜头下罗渽民根本不理他。

他有点儿委屈。

小黄想不通明明大家都玩儿的挺好的，为什么偏偏罗渽民总是对他冷冰冰的。

“渽民呐，”他在厨房里拦住了人，带着期盼小心翼翼的看着他，“也给我点儿爱吧。”

罗渽民疑惑的看了他半晌，把煮好的拉面递给了黄仁俊，“你饿了你先吃。”

黄仁俊拿着锅欲哭无泪。

失眠了几天都没睡好，他顶着两个硕大的黑眼圈坐在正闭目养神的罗渽民身边。

“我喜欢你，”黄仁俊脸上还带着练习后的汗水，眼睛亮晶晶的，“你喜欢我吗？”

罗渽民愣了一下，看着无比认真的黄仁俊，他心里一动，一边给他擦汗一边严肃的回答他，“喜欢，可我更喜欢我的事业。”

黄仁俊就这么失恋了。

他低气压了几天，也不跟李楷灿打闹了，连宿舍的灯都不管了，朴志晟有一次从他床上拿东西带掉了床上的姆明玩偶，吓得赶紧掐大腿根憋眼泪，结果他也只是恹恹的看了一眼。

罗渽民没什么反应，其他人先受不了了。

“呀仁俊啊，我们男孩子要坚强，你这样子传出去以后还怎么做我的soulmate。”李楷灿苦口婆心的劝他。

黄仁俊一听眼圈儿就红了，“所以连你都讨厌我了吗？”

李楷灿闭嘴了。

“仁俊啊，渽民本身就是个性子特别冷淡的人，他镜头前释放的热情越多，镜头下就越冷淡，他不是不喜欢你，你习惯了就好了。”李帝努憋了半天，被李楷灿脚都踩肿了才想出这么一句。

“可他对你们都不这样啊？”黄仁俊眼睛更红了。

李帝努急的直挠脑袋，他觉得都一样啊，没差别啊。

“而且，”他眼圈里的眼泪儿直打转，“他拒绝我了。”

“兄弟如手足，男人如衣服，”李楷灿一咬牙，“你别喜欢他了，你喜欢我吧，我保证镜头前后对你都一样。”

“那我跟李马克同时离开dream去两个分队，你跟谁？”小黄立即严肃起来。

李楷灿张了张嘴，没说话。

李帝努一看不行也赶紧表态，“我，我可以，我跟你走。”

小黄又问他，“那我跟电脑游戏你只能选一个，你选谁。”

李帝努纠结了半天，李楷灿在一边一直踢他，“那，我可以用手机玩儿吗？。”

黄仁俊叹气，“你看，我都不是你们的第一选择。”

那俩人也跟着叹气。

“诶？不对啊，”李楷灿突然反应过来，“罗渽民也毫不犹豫的没选你啊。”

“所以我要把我变成他的one pick，”黄仁俊坚定的握着拳头，“你们等着。”

罗渽民觉得最近黄仁俊变得异常粘人，不愧是粉丝们说的年糕精。

每天早上一睁眼就在自己面前晃来晃去。看恐怖电影也凑在自己身边，看完也不回自己房间，反而扯着他不撒手。他修图的时候还会在一边不停的捣乱，他耐心的一遍又一遍的摁住他的手，后来黄仁俊干脆把脑袋就伸到他面前，一个劲儿的盯着他看。

“你在看什么？”他无奈的停下来问他。

“你好看。”

东北爷们儿直来直去的表达让罗渽民老脸一红，他清清嗓子，跟他打商量，“我在工作，今天这个要交给staff姐姐帮我上传的。”

黄仁俊乖巧的点头，“你忙你的，我看我的。”

罗渽民叹气，转过身把人捞过来照着嘴啪唧亲了一口。

黄仁俊眨眨眼，脸色肉眼可见的红到脖子根，活像只成了精的炒年糕。

罗渽民满意的拍拍自己的杰作，“去回自己屋呆着。”

他看着黄仁俊楞楞地点头，同手同脚的走回自己屋关上门。

门里传来一声主唱独有的高音。

罗渽民抿嘴，安下心修图。

宿舍气氛又好了起来。除了朴志晟觉得这俩哥哥有点儿辣眼睛。

出来喝个水都能碰上这俩人在接吻。

“你俩可不可以照顾一下未成年，回屋去不行么？”

罗渽民听了之后回屋翻了一会儿，出来扔给他一个眼罩。

朴志晟气绝。

后来还算仁俊哥有良心，回屋扯了一大箱子零食，放在他面前。

于是朴志晟愉快的戴着眼罩每天在宿舍里咔呲咔呲，再也没提过反对意见。

这天罗渽民为了制作演唱会要用的视频打算通宵，黄仁俊又来了。

罗渽民看了一眼，不自觉地咽了咽口水。

黄仁俊扯着自己的水手服腼腆的看着他笑。

“仁俊我，我今晚真的没有空。”他目不转睛的盯着人爬上他的床，两条白嫩的腿在短裤的映衬下显得纤细无比。

“没关系啊，我陪你嘛。”

罗渽民毫不犹豫的把人压在了床上。他急切的亲吻着细嫩的脖颈，摸索着扒掉碍事的裤子，露出白白嫩嫩的年糕。

“你先工作吧，不用管我呀，”黄仁俊一脸得逞的笑，半推半拒不让他亲自己。

罗渽民狠掐一把屁股上的肉，恶狠狠的吻上去，“口是心非的坏小孩。”

“明明是你说的嘛工作更重要。”黄仁俊喘息着反驳他，这人真是猴急猴急的，像是要吃了自己。

罗渽民当然急，穿着水手服的仁俊他只在电视上见过，他从来不敢告诉任何人他把那段视频看了整整一夜，心里只有一个念头，想把他据为己有。

仁俊的身上哪里都是软乎乎的，他揉搓着总觉得能揉出汁液来，手上不自觉越来越用力，身下娇气的人就不干了，“你轻点儿。”

“没轻的，”他哑着嗓子去够枕头下的润滑剂，倒在手上胡乱给他做扩张。

“好凉，”他瞪着眼瞧他，“你怎么会有这种东西？”

“为了吃你，”罗渽民手下不停试探他后穴的湿润度，舌头在他耳窝里打转，“你成天勾着我，我怎么可能一点儿都不做准备。”

“谁勾你，”黄仁俊可不承认这个，“再说我勾你你就上吗？”

罗渽民终于肯停下来看他，他勾起嘴角，“当然上啊。”腰上一用力，将早就硬的发烫的东西顶了进去。

“疼，”两个人都不太舒服，后穴太狭小，黄仁俊当时眼泪就出来了，他拍着罗渽民让他出来，罗渽民也被箍得生疼，只得先退出来。

黄仁俊抽抽鼻子，仰着脸儿问他，“你说，我重要还是事业重要。”

这时候谁回答事业谁傻子，罗渽民也不傻，哄着人亲再让他进去，“当然是你重要。”

黄仁俊眼睛亮了亮，翻身爬起来去找桌上的纸笔，“你得写个保证书才行。”

他这一爬起来罗渽民眼睛都红了，抓着小屁股就给拽回来了，也不管他的抗议了，就着刚才的润滑，整根没入。

身下的人被顶的腿一软，扭着身子让他出去，可是吃到嘴哪有吐出去的道理，黄仁俊被掐着细腰死命的做，撞得声儿都碎了。“你，你得写下，啊，才啊～行。”

那穴里软和的就跟黄仁俊这个人似的，罗渽民着魔的拼命往里挤，什么都顾不上了。黄仁俊气得往后伸手想挠他，他只得抓着手把人翻过来对着自己。小年糕眼睛红红的，看起来可怜的很，可眼角眉梢都是媚意，他低头安抚的去亲他，被人气呼呼的躲过去，他看着想笑，恶劣的想把人揉碎在怀里。

“你乖一点，”他把人顶在一角，搂在怀里做，不知顶在了哪一点上，小年糕彻底软了下来，他对着那点死命的撞，黄仁俊终于在灭顶的快感里呜咽出声，达到了高潮，射在了罗渽民的小腹上。他凶悍的撞入他的最深处，在越来越急促的呼吸声中按着他射进他的身体里。

黄仁俊迷迷糊糊中听到一个低沉的声音，“我的事业就是能长长久久的跟你营业。为了这，我做什么都行。”


End file.
